Return of the Roman Empire
by GakupoFangirl
Summary: Through a contract with God, Roman Empire returns to life to be with Germany, and Ludwig soon finds out why. Read and review!
1. Descending To Earth

**The instant I saw the Roman Empire and Germany episode I fell in love with it, so this is a fic for the pairing! Please read and review.**

* * *

><p><em>Who the hell are you, you suspicious bastard?<em> Those words rang in the Roman Empire's mind. Even if the young boy that was allies with his little grandson Italy was seemingly a very violent and perhaps a bit of an unsecure man, it had been… well, to a man like Roman Empire, it was quite _cute_.

That man, that nation, reminded him so much of Germania. The only difference was the length of his hair. Otherwise, he had it all—the face, the hair color… and his _eyes_… his beautiful blue eyes…

The Roman Empire had all but fallen for Ludwig Beilschmidt. This he contemplated deeply as he peered into the room, watching his grandson Italy make a phone call to one of his friends declaring that he had woken up earlier than the German; but instead of cherishing Feliciano his eyes slowly moved to stare at Ludwig himself. He could not help feeling attracted to the boy—he was so young, so innocent… perhaps not as naïve as Feliciano himself, but quite in his own way. He couldn't contain his true feelings: he _wanted_ Germany.

Of course, Roman Empire was a man of conquest. He had taken over many countries' vital regions before, and had become one with most of Europe at one point; he wasn't going to stand back and let someone like Ludwig escape his clutches. After all, when the Empire wanted something, he got it.

Usually God didn't let him visit his little grandson very often, but under the right circumstances and a little compromising, he could manage to convince the Lord to let him stay on Earth… forever, or at least until Germany fell. Then, without a single hesitation, Roman Empire would have followed him.

And so he was granted the gift of immortality—never before had a human, or a nation, been granted that, especially even after death—but only with one condition. Yes, he would be allowed to return to heaven when Germany fell, but until then he would be allowed to stay in the world of the living. _If_ he were able to win Germany's love in one month's time.

_One month_. It didn't do any good, however, to remind the King of the Universe that usually it took him quite a while, no doubt much longer than a month, to conquer any given country, even the Italy back then, but that was the deal that was agreed on. He had one month to make it happen.

* * *

><p>Roman Empire sighed as the decision was made. Then he turned to walk outside the palace in which the dead nations dwelled in life after death. He gazed up into the sky, towards the sun that still shone brightly in the sky after so many years. Would it still shine, he wondered, when he had gone from the Kingdom of God? He had been here for so many years and could hardly believe that he was leaving for <em>real<em>, not just for a visit to Feliciano. He sat there for a good many hours, knowing that he was allowed to depart from Heaven whenever he wished, staring at the afternoon sky, a large blanket of a light blue hue.

"You know that he is my son, Empire?" A deep voice spoke from behind him, and he sighed wearily, knowing that voice all too well. "Aegidius, you know that he is of my very blood and yet you pursue him."

Roman Empire still did not look back at the figure that moved to sit down beside him. "Germania, never did I understand why you call me 'Aegidius'. Never have I seen sense in it. Never."

"Well… We as countries, I suppose, are not to be named according to human belief; although the modern nations have gone beyond the old ways, they are much less restricted than the way we once were. 'Aegidius' is simply a name I use for you, a name meaning "shield", for you were my shield when I was in need. A simple act of affection, I should call it so; something of similarity to the way you dub me as 'Dieter'. But it has indeed been long since we have spoken… _freund_."

"I know what it means, Dieter! You say it has been long, yet you still use this name for me." Roman Empire turned to stare into the icy blue eyes of the man he had once loved with a fierce passion that still had not died completely deep within his heart. "I know that he is your son, Dieter, and that you will not allow me to take him—but I cannot stop myself now. I have fallen for him as I had for you. If I can help it, it will be the last time I am swayed. I intend to remain faithful to him afterwards."

Upon seeing Germania's distressed and hurt expression at his harsh yet well-meant words, Roman Empire quickly added, "I could not allow myself to be with you, Dieter, and you know it well."

It only seemed to bring further regret for the German, and the Empire explained carefully, not wanting to hurt Germania, "I could not stay with _you_, Dieter, for you know that we never were meant to be more than allies. It was only a relationship gone much too far, and I had to cease it. Make it disappear…"

"You speak of our love as if it had never existed." Germania's lower lip trembled, a disturbing sight for Roman Empire to behold. Never had he seen the German so emotionally affected. "And I see that that is the way that it must be. I beg forgiveness for starting something that never had a place between us."

"Forgiveness is given." The Empire turned back to look up at the sky. "I hope we can remain friends."

"Indeed that is what we are. It was only our fate to be so." Germania smiled dimly, then reached out to brush a strand of dark hair from the brunette's face tenderly. "And I fully support your future with my son."

At this Roman Empire turned, slightly troubled, to face Germania. "You would… this surely is not a joke?"

"Surely it is not. I loved you, Aegidius, but I know now that you love the boy as much as you did me. I cannot make you love me again, nor can I stop you from feeling for Ludwig. So all I can do is to show my love for you in my support. _Danke_, _mein liebling_, for all you have given me. Now I want as well for my son to receive what I once had. _Auf Wierdersehen_, love. Remember me upon your descending to the earth."

Roman Empire swallowed, feeling the devotion in the German's words. He uttered a quick goodbye in his own language, knowing it was time to depart from his home which he had had for centuries, reaching out to embrace the blonde with sincerity and thankfulness. Dieter's face melted into a smile as he touched his lover's face, and before his eyes Aegidius vanished from his arms.

"I will always love you, Aegidius. I hope to you once again. But from now on, I can only watch over you. And that I will swear to do for eternity."

* * *

><p>"<em>Italy, what the hell are you doing?" Germany slapped a hand onto his forehead, frustration overcoming his friendliness towards the older Italian. "I thought I told you not to slack off—you're supposed to finish running your laps! Didn't I make that clear yesterday?"<em>

"_I didn't hear you then, Germany…" Feliciano cowered in fear, and with some afterthought added, "… and also I didn't get to eat my pasta this morning either…!"_

"Verdammt_, what on earth does that have to do with you doing your laps properly?"_

"_Well, you see Doitsu, I can't do anything right if I haven't eaten my pasta and I need to take a break…"_

* * *

><p>At the end of the demanding day, Ludwig lay back in bed, exhausted. The whole morning Italy had ended up ranting on and on about pasta, and he'd found himself not having a single shred of paperwork done, and England had called furiously, demanding why he hadn't yet read the thick-browed nation's letter about the increase of importing of beer to his country. And Italy… well, he had again managed to get out of doing his laps.<p>

"I'll never be able to get to sleep tonight… why the hell do I always give in to him?"

Although he was kept awake for hours worrying about what Arthur would resort to if he did not complete his request soon, eventually Ludwig managed to fall asleep, convincing himself that at least Italy was going back to his brother's house for a month to discuss things, for example, how they were going to stand up to Arthur's future invasions; the stubborn blonde continued to insist on attacking them endlessly. Ludwig considered the reason in this—upon defeating the Italian brothers he would gain much land and wealth without putting up much of a fight, and few would refuse the opportunity.

The next morning he tried to get up drowsily, the load of paperwork on his desk still quite vivid in his head, when suddenly he realized that a pair of strong arms was wrapped tightly around him.

"_W—Was zur Hölle_…! (What the hell) Italy… aren't you supposed to be at Romano's—" he cried before realizing that those powerful arms couldn't belong to Italy, who couldn't even hold on to a kitten like in this manner for more than a moment or two, if he was lucky enough. He struggled to squirm out of the other man's grasp before rendering it pointless to do so. "_BRUDER!_ Is this your idea of a stupid joke? Stumbling in here in the middle of the night and clinging onto me like—"

"_Nice videre te_, Ludwig." A vaguely familiar voice said in his ear. (Nice to see you)

"WHAT THE—you're not Gilbert!" Ludwig sat up, snatching his handgun from under his pillow and hastily aiming it at his opponent's chest, but when he came face-to-face with the latter, he froze.

"Salve!" greeted the Empire, waving at Germany. "Remember me?"

And all the shocked Germany could say was, "_Verdammt_"

* * *

><p><strong>I love Roman Empire and Germany's pairing. I just do. O.O I dunno why. Anyhow, please review!<strong>


	2. Longing For Truth

**I think this pairing is cute, but I can't see where I'm going with this fic. :D Please reread the first chapter, because I added a ton of information in there where I haven't, and I'm pretty sure you won't understand it if you don't. Please read and REVIEW please. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Roman Empire cocked his head curiously as he followed Ludwig, who at the moment was storming out of the room cursing under his breath in German. He suddenly recalled how Dieter had spoken such a similar language, how often he had spoken out in anger in such ways as this boy was doing. At the thoughr of Dieter's last words to him, the Roman recoiled, feeling the pain of losing his good friend. But he had come seeking a greater love in his life—furthermore if he failed he would see Dieter soon again…<p>

"What are you doing in my house?" demanded Ludwig as Roman Empire kept with his pace, striding casually beside him as if it were a perfectly normal morning, although in his heart he felt affection and sadness both for the prospect of leaving Dieter for eternity and for the love he had of Dieter's son, Ludwig. "I thought you were gone for good since you visited last week!"

The Roman Empire shrugged, although not obliviously as usual—this time he felt as if there were meaning in each of his actions, all his words; every movement as well had to contain some emotion or truth within it. "Well… I-I guess I've decided to come back," he replied reticently.

_I… I don't know if I should tell him… the truth yet. No, I can't tell him until he can love me back, until he wants me._

"What you do mean 'you guess'?" Ludwig turned to face the brown-haired man confusedly. "It's not like you _chose_ to be brought back to life… right? You don't really have a choice… in whether you die or live…?"

He stated the last sentence as if it were a question, and indeed it was for him a matter of questioning.

"No, I assume that you have no choice in death or new life." Aegidius, as he now decided he would call himself for the sake of his once beloved Dieter, shook his head. "There is only so much one can do."

"… where… where, do you allow me to question, have you been, Roman Empire, for all these years?" Ludwig fixed his cold blue eyes on the brown-haired man, wanting answers and fact. "What made you disappear in the first place? Where did all your power and wealth go? Were you not the man who had it all?"

"It indeed was I who took on the name of the Roman Empire and acquired all these great things, but no longer can I own them or take them back for myself. They now belong to all of you, the countries of today. I have place it into all your hands and trust that you will do well with them." Aegidius settled for a simple answer.

"Then… where did you come from? Have you returned to stay?" Then Ludwig's eyes narrowed, not knowing quite what to believe. He could sense a great deal of presence from the Empire, but not exactly the aura he can feel from other nations. No, this was not precisely the way a country's presence was felt—it was stronger, more unique in a this man was the Roman Empire or not, Ludwig wished to find out but wasn't sure if he could know from just meeting him. He need more information, and something was drawing him to see more of this man, to learning about him.

"… I have come to stay, but I know not where to take lodgings. From where I came I do not know, only that I am now here and intend to stay," murmured Aegidius, furrowing his brow. He had assumed, of course, that he would be seeing Ludwig occasionally during his stay in the world of the living, but other problems had only begun to reveal themselves. How would he live among countries and humans? And where would he stay?

"… well…" Ludwig wasn't sure why he wanted to know answers so badly, but the ideas were in his head and he could not rid himself of the mystery behind this newcomer. He _wanted_ to know… "You can… stay here…"

Aegidius lifted his head to look into Ludwig's eyes, slightly shocked. "Do you really wish to do this?"

"Not really" was what Ludwig was tempted to reply with, but he didn't allow himself. This man was a visitor, now a guest in his house, and he could not disrespect him now. "_Jawohl_, you may stay. How long do you plan on being in my country?"

"… would a month be far too long? I have come, is all I know, for only one month to stay on this earth. I… simply know that I will be beckoned to return to where I have been living after my time runs out…"

"And where have you been living…?" From the Roman Empire's face Ludwig could see that this was personal information, so he took to saying, "Shall I go prepare the guest room?"

"That would be fine, please—I hope not to inconvenience you during my stay."

"_Nein_, you won't be any trouble for me. However… I will have to reschedule a few things…"

"Like what?" Aegidius looked up, concerned that he had somehow given Ludwig some trifle to worry over.

"Like a certain Italian," replied Ludwig, rushing to the phone in a hurry to call Romano. "I'll be back in a moment, stay there!" he ordered as he left the room for the phone in the hallway.

"A-all right…" Aegidius moved over to a chair in the corner, sitting down to contemplate his situation.

It was indeed a godsend for him to be able to stay in Ludwig's home, to be close to him. However he had no idea how he would be able to gain Ludwig's love that he so clearly desired. Perhaps best to become friendly with the other man first, then… _seduce_ him?

Aegidius put his face into his hands, feeling shocked by his sudden travel to the dimension of the living. Whether he belonged here, time would tell. He missed his old friends so dearly—Ancient Greece had certainly been one of them that he would remember for years to come, that is, if he _had_ years. But Dieter would certainly remain in his heart for the rest of eternity. That he could be sure of.

He leaned his back against the wall, feeling the sweat on his forehead and back. Feelings for Ludwig balanced with his deep feelings of friendship for Dieter. He longed for both, but could only have one. Which would he wish to have? _The answer is obvious_, he reminded himself. _Ludwig. He's all I want…_

While he was thinking of his future encounters with human life, he suddenly was overwhelmed by a strange tenseness, which soon became unbearable. At first he couldn't place it, then suddenly realized the consequences of becoming human once again, which he had long forgotten about.

Quicklyhe leapt from his seat and hurried out to where Ludwig was standing by the phone, trying to speak to a hateful Lovino, who was cursing him out on the other line.

"Ludwig, Ludwig! D-do…" He tried to search for the word in his head. "Do you have a bath house anywhere nearby?"

"_W-was_?" Ludwig spun around, stunned at the usage of the long-forgotten term. Finally it occurred to him, and he stuttered, "Y-you mean a bathroom?"

"Whatever it is! Just tell me where!"

"Down the hall, take a right, first room in that direction…"

With that Aegidius took off down the hall, turning the corner and nearly tripping in his hurry. "T-thank you!" he remembered to shout back.

Ludwig stood frozen, the phone to his ear, slightly taken by surprise. _What kind of a person nowadays has a bath house in their area?_ he thought to himself before remembering that he was still on the phone.

"L-Lovino, stop it already. I need to talk to Feliciano, please...!" He tried to talk to the enraged Southern Italian.

"_If you think I'm letting you talk to my little bro, you damn potato bastard, you're wr—Feli! Give that phone back to me right now or I'll—"_ He was cut off as Feliciano took the phone from him. Ludwig made a mental note to himself to praise Italy upon his return for that remarkable act.

"_Doitsu, is that you? Vee~, I'm so glad you decided to call! What is it—Lovi, stop, pushing me!_" He addressed his older brother, who apparently was trying to grab for the phone.

"Feliciano, change of plans. You'll have to stay with Lovino for a while longer. How much longer…? Well… is a month okay? Feli, you _have_ to, I have a visitor… yes, yes! It's Russia, you can't come home for a while, okay? Not with Russia around… _ja, ja, _it's _Russia_…" He tried to emphasize on Russia especially, aware of the North Italian's fear of the larger country, "W-wait… what? You want me to take you to Disneyland after this? Fine, fine, I'll take you there! Just… stay at Lovino's until I call you, okay? Yes, _danke_. Goodbye…"

He hung up and sighed wearily, knowing that for the coming month, he would have a lot on his hands, with the Roman Empire in his home.

And _now_… he had to take Italy to Disneyland.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I'm so pleased with myself for starting this again—like I said, if you haven't read the first chapter it doesn't make sense, so please go check that out if you haven't. Please review! I'm really glad this thing is started up again, I hope to update soon! Bye! (Please REVIEW!)<strong>


	3. I'm Back! (Author Note)

I'm back, people! I'm totally back and ready to go for more fanfiction! I know I've been idle for over a year, but no time better than the present!

Well, see you guys around!


End file.
